The List
by darkstriding
Summary: Natsu thinks he is the hottest guy in the guild. so he makes a bet with Gajeel, Gray and Laxus that he can fuck 21 of fiore's finest. the stakes are high, the girls are hot, let the games begin. Natsu/everyone. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. The Bet

Natsu started that day the same as any other. He woke up at 11:00 am did some push-ups and ate an entire chicken for breakfast, he then headed for the guild hall waving at his adoring fans along the way. When he got to hall the place was almost completely empty except for the bar.

"Hey guys" Natsu chirped. He was met with the angry faces of Gajeel, Gray and Laxus. "What's got you guys' panties in a twist?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. "Ice brain over here fancies himself the hottest guy in the guild" Laxus responded his face completely red in anger. "Are you kidding me?" Natsu said nearly collapsing in laughter. "Of course not, have you seen the way the girls look at me? They all want a piece of me" Gray said with a wide grin. "You cannot possibly think that you could get more girls than Fiore's #1 fire wizard?!" Natsu said wiping tears from his eyes. Now the whole bar was laughing hysterically, Gajeel even fell of his chair. "WHAT?!" Natsu screamed in anger and confusion. Everyone went silent trying to think of a way to tell him in a way he could comprehend. "Well you're a bit slow" Laxus said trying to put it nicely. "What are you talking about, I'm probably the 2nd fastest in the guild after jet" Natsu said completely misunderstanding that Laxus meant mentally slow. "You just aren't as intellectual as others" said Gray but before Natsu could respond Gajeel had to let it out "YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON". The entire bar was engulfed in lightning from Laxus' roars of laughter, thankfully it was put to a stop by Gray's accidental use of his magic as he banged his fists on the table. "Being hot has nothing to do with how smart you are" Natsu said now visibly sad but no one cared. "Hot guys don't shove entire turkeys down their throats for breakfast or have to use a calculator to do their 2 times table" said Laxus. "you have to be mentally and physically hot if you want to get any girls". Natsu stood up ready to fight every single one of them when Gajeel came up with an idea. "wait. How about we make a bet" Natsu was intrigued "go on" he said with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"I will make a list of the hottest girls in Fairy Tail and beyond and if you can fuck all of them then we will dress up as batman villains and dance to the Y.M.C.A in front of the entire guild.". Natsu was shocked so were Gray and Laxus at first but then before Natsu could scream DEAL Gray butted in "but if you get rejected by even one of them, then…" Gray paused to think what horrific thing would match Gajeel's idea. "You have to go vegan for a whole year" Laxus spurted. While Gray and Gajeel where face palming at that mediocre task (well mediocre compared to dressing as catwoman and dancing the ymca), Natsu froze in fear. See, Natsu wasn't the biggest fan of fruit and veg so this would mean everything he liked to eat pizza, eggs, lasagne and his favourite chicken. While hesitant he wasn't going to pass on a chance to fuck hot girls and see his best friends doing the Y.M.C.A in front of everyone in batman outfits. "deal" he said hesitantly the three men smiled.

RULES

Natsu must have sex with every girl listed below and must provide photographic evidence.

No member of the deal can back out at any point

No member of the deal can tell anyone else including the girls listed below about the deal

Natsu may not use any performance enhancing drugs or sleeping "magic" to get into anyone's pants

LIST

1\. Lisanna Strauss

2\. Lucy Heartfilia

3\. Erza Scarlet

4\. Mirajane Strauss

5\. Cana Alberona

6\. Levy McGarden

7\. Juvia Lockser

8\. Kinana

9\. Sherry Blendy

10\. Sherria Blendy

11\. Jenny Realight

12\. Mattan Ginger

13\. Kagura Mikazuchi

14\. Millianna

15\. Flare Corona

16\. Ultear Milkovitch

17\. Meredy

18\. Sorano Agria

19\. Cosmos

20\. Kamika

21\. Hisui E. Fiore

21 girls, 1 man, 18 chapters


	2. An Old Crush

Natsu gulped, he hadn't been this nervous to see Lisanna since he was a kid. He walked up the stairs of the apartment complex to room 207 marked Strauss, L. Natsu being Natsu took several minutes staring at the sign trying to decipher if this was indeed Lisanna's room or did it belong to some big hairy guy called Strauss Lounger. His suspicions were put to rest when Lisanna opened the door wearing only a bath robe and some cute bunny slippers. "Hiya Natsu" Lisanna chirped as happy and upbeat and innocent. That was the thing, Natsu never thought of Lisanna in "that way" he always thought if they were together they would hold hands and cuddle and eat ice cream together, not just have meaningless sex but none of that mattered because all Natsu has ever wanted is to see Laxus squeeze into a tight Harley Quinn outfit and dance for him (that came out wrong). "C... can I come in?" Natsu said visibly nervous. "S… sure" Said Lisanna mocking him. Natsu walked in and was blasted with a wave of cute stuffed animals and guild paraphernalia like a replica of Natsu's scarf she made herself and some dolls of her and her siblings. It brought up so many memories he had blocked out after her apparent death. Suddenly he stopped seeing Lisanna as the attractive young woman he came to have sex with and started to see her as a little girl. This wasn't just a metaphor he actually was seeing her as a child even younger than Wendy. Natsu just started to block out all his old memories and started to fantasise.

He imagined her completely naked crawling across the floor towards his erect cock nearly reaching 10 inches. She slowly massaged his nuts while eagerly sucking on the tip of his cock. "you like that?" Lisanna squealed moving her hands away from his cock, one fell to her crotch and started inserted fingers into her dripping wet pussy. The other hand started gripping tightly to her left tit, playing with her nipple ring which Natsu desperately hoped Lisanna actually had. Before it could go any further, he snapped back to reality, "thank god" Lisanna said wiping sweat from her brow "I thought you were having a stroke or something". Natsu smiled and looked down to see his 10-inch rock hard cock, it was astonishing how Lisanna didn't notice. "CAN I USE YOUR BATHROOM?" Natsu yelled. "Y… yeah" this time Lisanna wasn't mocking she was just surprised at how nervous he was.

Natsu ran to the bathroom down the hall, so fast he forgot to close the door. "You're okay man" said Natsu trying to reassure himself but it wasn't helping so he did the one thing that could calm him down. He lowered his pants, Natsu being the classy gentleman he is wasn't wearing any underwear. He held his long hard dragon and started to stroke it. He started to imagine fucking Lisanna's tight pussy till she came which would make him cum. Then he imagined Lisanna covered head to toe in his thick creamy milk. Then he started to imagine others. Lucy, Erza, Mira even Kinana a girl he had talked to a total amount of three times. He was so close until. "oh my go…" Natsu opened his eyes to see Lisanna standing there staring blankly at his large weapon. "Lisanna, I can explain" Natsu blurted trying to save the night from total disaster. Lisanna walked up to him and asked "Did you get this hard for me?". Natsu stopped and realized he had actually forgot he came to have sex with her. "Yeah just for you, baby" Natsu said trying to sound as masculine as possible even though it probably sounded like a thirteen year old girl but that didn't matter to Lisanna, he called her baby. Lisanna jumped into Natsu's arms and kissed him. That innocent kiss soon turned intense.

They were making out in the bathroom, Natsu's cock growing bigger, Lisanna's pussy getting wetter. She slid down the dragon slayer's body to his hot penis. Lisanna had never had sex before but had busted his siblings watching porn too many times to count, she had a base understanding of what to do unfortunately she didn't know when she was going too far. She shoved Natsu's whole dick down her throat, she gagged but her love for Natsu kept her going, she let his cock sit in her mouth for about ten seconds until she let it out. It was dripping wet with saliva and her mouth was completely dry. She then left Natsu to jack himself off while she got undressed, to Natsu's disappointment there was no nipple ring in sight but her tits were so beautiful. Lisanna placed his cock between her breasts and started jacking him off. "Fuck… that's good" Natsu yelped feeling the cum rising through his cock. Lisanna was way more into this than Natsu would have thought "cum for me, cum all over your dirty little girl". That's what did it, his cock erupted in an avalanche of jizz. He leaned his head over the side of the bath into the tub, when he lifted his head he saw Lisanna's face and tits were painted white with his seed. Natsu panted, though he wasn't proud of it he was a virgin too. "Shall we proceed to the bedroom?" Lisanna whispered, gasping for air.

Lisanna laid down on the bed with her ass arched is the air. She reached her hand back and spread her pussy wide for the giant monster that was about to enter. At this point Natsu had realized how much Lisanna was getting into this so he decided to play a little rough. He grabbed her arms back and plummeted his cock into her virgin pussy making it bleed but it didn't stop either of them. It was a duel between Natsu pushing his penis deep into her womb and Lisanna shaking her pussy trying to make each other cum. Natsu felt it coming but he had to go after her so he turned up the heat he slowed down and his hands away from Lisanna's arms. "Giving up that easy, huh" Lisanna chuckled until she saw the grin on Natsu's face, he changed position using his hands to softly yet firmly massage her tits. He stopped with one hand and used it to finger her asshole as he started licking the nipple that was missing a hand. Lisanna started moaning in pure bliss, she was on cloud 9, she used her left hand to rub her clit and her right to wipe away the tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. Finally, the time had cum (HAH). "AGGH, Natsu I'm cumming" Lisanna yelled, "Me too" Natsu struggled to get the words out. "aaaaahhh" they both screamed. Lisanna' cunt was overflowing with Natsu's hot seed while Natsu's cock was dripping wet with Lisanna's juices.

Natsu quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "You better not send that to anyone" Lisanna said with a slight anger in her eye. "Of course not" Natsu said with intense speed and then it dawned on him, he couldn't tell Lisanna about the bet until it was over, His feelings of joy and happiness were replaced with despair and sadness. He had to do this with 20 more girls and after the bet he would have to tell them all it was just to see his best friends embarrass themselves. "But maybe I can keep seeing one of them" he thought. He turned to look at Lisanna and remembered what Laxus told him to ask every girl "Hey are you on birth control?" Lisanna paused and looked at Natsu, her face was completely white. "Uh Oh".


End file.
